Kamen Rider CLAW The Movie: The Rise of FANG
by Shuriken16
Summary: Movie Fic: One Year passes since Shadow Day and Nolan and the others have forgotten their days at SADE. But When Survivors of JOKER's army rise, Can they regain their memories fast enough to fight this new threat?


**[**_**(^.^)Super Hero Time Movie Edition! (^.^)**_**]**

(Auditorium of the Apollo Theater in Harlem, Manhattan)

Nolan: Hey people, I hope you haven't missed us too much!

Kaiger: Because we're back to bring you a special treat for your eyes only!

Nolan: It's our very own movie!

(Audience claps)

Nolan: So, um, long story short, this story is Movie based like I said and it will serve as part one of our surprise.

(Tim and Kiba walks in on stage where Nolan and Kaiger reside)

Tim: What surprise?

Nolan: You know? The thing the author wanted to do? That surprise.

Tim: You mean finish Neo Decade?

Nolan: No, the other surprise.

Tim (Shakes head): I don't know what your talking about. Whatever.

Nolan: Wait, I thought Jessie and Yuliya were with you, what happened?

Tim: Getting the movie set while me and you introduce.

Yuliya (Calling from balcony): Okay, we're set!

Kaiger: Aww, I wanted to listen to more retarded banter for old times sake.

Kiba: Don't worry, there will be plenty of more in the surprise.

Kaiger: Holy crap, you talked!

Kiba: Yep my first line in like four or five chapters not taking in the consideration all of the other major plots that I never got to speak, thanks Shuriken16!

Shuriken16 (Thumbs up)

Kiba (Annoyed) cheap little...

Nolan: anyway, before the author gets killed, Lets get to what you all have been waiting for! And one more thing before we leave, some of the dialogue is written In Japanese because of the transition between the Foreign characters, and the fact that the author felt it'd bring more of a Japanese Kamen Rider feel to the story. But don't worry, the text next to it in (parenthesis) is the English translation, granted that Google Translate isn't as fake as he assumes. But without further ado, Let's get started. Hit it Jessie!

(Group then disappears off the stage as the coming trailers of stories appear: Academy Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Valtere, Kamen Rider Saisho, Kamen Rider System and Kamen Rider: Neo Decade to name some ^.^) [End]

* * *

_Have you ever heard stories of the Boogeyman, the monster under your bed, the sandman even? Your parents would say that they aren't real, right? I thought so. Well, what if I were to say that these nightmares were real? Well, believe it or not, they are. These nightmares would haunt you until you become the very thing you fear… a Dreamon. In recent years though, with the sudden outbreak of Dreamon cases surrounding New York City, the Central Intelligence Agency creates the Secret Association of Dreamon Extermination or SADE and stations it in the NYPD and other areas around the world, like Tokyo Japan, London England and other major cities around the world. Despite the fact that the number count has dropped drastically, there would be renegades that would try to revolt on the newly made treaty between the Humans and the Dreamon… _

_

* * *

_

(Tokyo, Japan: May 10th 2010)

A peaceful quiet Monday morning on the streets of Tokyo brought with it a warm, soothing atmosphere. Although this calm soothing atmosphere would soon be broken…

Two young girls, about fifteen years to sixteen years old, walk down the street, dressed in their school uniforms as they enjoy each others' company heading to school. Behind them was another girl, the same age as them. She walked slowly behind them, struggling to walk while clutching her sides in pain. She kept quiet not to alert her friends.

"Hey, Mitsuki-chan come on, we'll be late if you go any slower." One of the girls called from behind her without turning around.

Mitsuki looked at the two girls, realizing that her vision was getting fuzzy. "What's happening to me? Ever since I had that nightmare of those mice, I've been in so much pain." She asked herself, struggling even more trying to walk faster. "Hey guys…"

The two other girls turn around, only to see Mitsuki collapse from her pain. The two girls race towards their friend trying to wake her up.

"Kira-chan, call an ambulance!" one of the girls, Hikaru screamed.

As the girl replied to the command, Mitsuki woke up as if nothing happened. She slowly stood up, cracked her neck and began to look at the two girls in front of her. She then knelt down and swiftly grabbed the necks of both of them trying to choke them.

"Mitsuki-chan, what are you doing!" Kira asked as she looked at her friend.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mitsuki replied. Mitsuki looked it Kira's eyes and Kira was silent. Kira realized that it wasn't Mitsuki from the girl's deadly crimson eyes. "Could it be…?"

Mitsuki then slowly transformed into a red and black mouse-like humanoid, called a Dreamon. "Now, I shall destroy this city and its inhabitants and I shall be on my way."

Just then they hear a sniper bullet penetrate the concrete ground as the three look up. About a few meters away stood a young teenager, about eighteen years old, Thailand-oriented, wearing sunglasses on top of his head, a black T-shirt, black pants and red sneakers, along with a red S.A.D.E. labeled uniform jacket, holding a customized Barrett .50cal Sniper Rifle.

"Well, well, it's been a while since I've seen some action." The teen commented.

The Mouse Dreamon laughed, dropping the two girls. "Just who do you think you are?"

The teen laughed as well before looking at her. "Well, that's where we come to an impasse; I mean, what's the point of telling you since you'll be gone in a few minutes?"

The Mouse Dreamon growled. "Is that a threat!"

"You want to find out?" The teen then snaps his fingers, signaling something to tackle the Dreamon. The object sprints around it, hitting it repeatedly until it stops and reveals to be a small red and white Saber-Tooth Tiger.

As the mouse Dreamon stands up, she looks at the teen, who walks slowly towards the group.

"Just what the hell are you!" she asked, trembling.

The teen smirked holding his arm out. His arm revealed a brace, similar to the design that the American S.A.D.E. users had, but had a slot on the back used for the key. The teen pulls out a mini sniper Rifle-like key and slid it into the brace. The brace started to make a chime that signaled the Saber-Tooth to bite onto the brace.

"If you must know, I'm known as Darren Aung… also Known As: Kamen Rider F.A.N.G."

The Mouse Dreamon tried to say something, but was paralyzed with fear.

"HENSHIN!" Darren called out.

"HUNTER MODE!" the brace replied. The Saber-Tooth's body wrapped around the brace and when that finished, Darren became encased in red and white armor. The Rider had the form of a hunter, having a helmet that had the resemblance of an opened Tiger's mouth, the teeth making out the eyes, along with a combat knife located on the chest plate of the armor and his sniper rifle resting vertically on his back. He also had two pistols on his sides.

"I thought all of the Riders died a year ago; how can there be more!"

"So I take it that you're surprised to see me then?" he asked, slowly walking towards it. "Well, let's just say that I'm the new model."

Darren runs towards it and kicks it away from the girls. He then pulls his pistols out and starts to shoot at it, before allowing it to stand up. The Mouse Dreamon retaliates, by punching him in the stomach, and clasping its hands together just to hit him towards the floor. It then tries to stomp him into the ground, but he rolls to his left and sweep kicks it so that it dropped towards the ground. Darren got up and backed up a little looking at the scenery to see if he could make the fight end quickly.

"Is that the best you got?" it screeched as it ran towards him in a blind fury. It launches a punch that he blocked, although he struggled with it. Thinking for a quick second, he slid out his combat knife and spun towards his left, slashing its face before jumping back.

"Time to end this;" Darren commented as he slid his partner off his brace. He detaches his sniper rifle from his back and attached his beast on it, turning it into a new scope on the sniper.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" the brace announced as Darren aimed at the struggling monster.

"Savage Shot!" Darren called out as he took the shot. The shot fired picked up speed as it began to resemble a saber-tooth launching at its prey, before it collided with the Mouse Dreamon, killing it instantly and allowing the girl to return to normal. The girl was aided by her two friends as the authorities arrived and while Darren canceled his transformation.

"You know, we could have saved a lot of time if you didn't miss that first shot you know." The saber-tooth told him.

Darren looked down and picked him up. "Savage, you should stop criticizing my skills as a marksman."

"Not my fault that you suck at it."

"Just shut up and stop complaining."

Just then Darren's cell phone rang. As he reached for it, Savage looked at him. "You still a bad shot."

"Whatever you say," Darren replied, as he turned his attention to his cell phone. "Soudesuka; konnichiwa Hashimura-Shirei. Hai, Dreamon ga dasa reta. Hai, watashitachi ha ima besu ni modotte iru. Sate, sonotokini sanshou shitekudasai. (Yes; Hello Commander Hashimura. Yes, the Dreamon was taken out. Yes we are returning to base. Okay, see you then.)"

"So, we're heading back?" Savage asked as he hopped on Darren's shoulder."

"Yep, let's go." He replied as he got to his bike, a red and white 2010 Honda CBR600RR motorcycle.

As he puts his helmet on, he is stopped by Mitsuki, the girl who he fought.

"Thank you for saving me."

Darren looked at her and nodded slightly before speeding off, leaving Mitsuki standing in that spot as the medic team walks over to escort her to the ambulances.

"Kamen Rider F.A.N.G…" She whispered to herself as she walked away from the scene.

* * *

The year is 2010, about one year after the events of Shadow Day. Despite the fact that Nolan, Tim, Yuliya, and Jessie defeated JOKER and his army of D-Brids, with the help of the C.L.A.W. System, they requested for their memories to be wiped so that they could enjoy the rest of their high school career. With their memories of everything that took place a year ago gone, they live their lives the way teenagers are supposed to live, unaware of what's to befall New York City, let alone the world…

KAMEN RIDER C.L.A.W. THE MOVIE: THE RISE OF F.A.N.G.

* * *

(Staten Island, NYC June 11th 2010)

One Friday morning in NYC spelled another day of school for seventeen year old Nolan Johnson. In a year, he gotten a bit taller and he started wearing contacts. He wore a green t-shirt, with a white button-down shirt over that, with black jeans and black Nikes. He enjoyed life to the most possible not remembering the events that took place a year ago. His friend, eighteen year old Tim Johnson, who snuck up behind Nolan tackled him into the wall. Tim grew his hair out a bit more, wrapping it in a ponytail, and he grew out his facial hair making him look older than he is. He wore a white football jersey with his team's logo, which was a picture of a Wolf's Head that was the colors of sky blue, black and white, giving it an ice-theme design. He wore black and red shorts and had black and white DC sneakers.

"Good morning Tim." Nolan told his friend as he rubbed his head, recovering from the collision from the wall.

"So Nolan, you're coming to play football with us."

"Uh, no I'm not."

"Why not; and don't say because your mom wont let you, you used that excuse way too many times."

"Well, it's just that I don't like playing football, I'd rather play baseball."

"Just stop complaining and just go this once." Tim demanded.

Nolan still refused.

"I'm going to make you go by the end of the day."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because… I'm Tim."

"And that means…"

"That I can make anyone do something that I want… including you to play football with us today."

"Listen, if I agree to go play with you guys, then will you leave me alone about it?"

"I will…"

"Fine, I'll go."

"I told you I could get you to go." Tim stated.

"Only because you pestered me about it;"

"Hey, I didn't say my methods were practical."

* * *

As they walked into the building, they are intercepted by the now sixteen year old Yuliya Kim, and seventeen year old Jessica "Jessie" Stewart. Yuliya grew her hair out a bit more and started to look a bit more feminine, compared to her tomboyish appearance a year ago. She wore a white shirt, with a jean jacket and blue jeans. She also had a white hand bag on one arm and duffel bag slung on the other with her soccer equipment inside, showing that the tomboy was still there. Jessie didn't change much, other than get older. She still had her dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and such. She wore a red shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. Slung around her neck was her cherished camera, which she uses for the school news paper.

"Good morning guys." Jessie told them waving.

Tim waved back and Nolan kept to himself. Tim noticed of course and grabbed Nolan. Nolan then said hi to Yuliya, but then walked away from Jessie.

"Well that was pleasant." Jessie frowned.

"Don't worry about him." Yuliya replied. "He's just shy."

"What she means is that he has a crush on you but he's too big of a punk to say anything."

Jessie blushed slightly and quickly changed the subject. "So what are you guys doing today?"

"Playing football today, you should come."

"What for, I'm not playing."

"I'm getting Nolan to play, and you got to admit that it will be a funny sight."

Jessie and Yuliya then imagine Nolan getting the football and then simultaneously getting flattened by the other players. Of course they regret imagining it, they laughed at it anyway.

"Okay, we'll go." Yuliya said.

"Whoa, what do you mean us?" Jessie asked

"Don't play dumb, you want to go."

"No I don't."

"Tim, make her go." She demanded, snapping her fingers.

Tim walks up to her and picks her up off the ground, causing Jessie to freak out.

"Put me down; TIM!" She screamed.

"If I do, will you go?" he asked.

Jessie nodded.

The first period bell rings, causing Tim, as promised, to put her down. "We'll meet at the front of the school at 2:00 pm, and then we'll drive to South Beach from there. Sounds good?"

Yuliya nods and Jessie does it, reluctantly.

"Okay, see you later then." Tim replied as he raced upstairs.

Yuliya tuned to Jessie, "Any reason why you don't want to go?" she asked.

Jessie turned to her and smiled. "Nah, don't worry about it. I'll see you later. And with that, Jessie left and Yuliya went to her scheduled class as well.

* * *

Meanwhile in Manhattan, one of the other Five Boroughs in addition of Staten Island, was the home of the new rebuilt SADE building. The former building was destroyed from Shadow Day and well, it had to be rebuilt. Some of the important features of the new building was that there was an academy, to train field agents, and with the renegade Dreamon, hints of a development of new rider systems; but that's another story for another time. In addition to that, one year passes as Colonel Gracia, wishing to keep his alias as Lieutenant Marcus Rodriguez, becomes the new head of the SADE HQ in America officially . He receives word from Commander Hashimura from the Tokyo branch about the sudden appearance of a Dreamon two weeks prior and he also receives word of Darren being transported to NYC temporarily to make sure there wasn't an outbreak in America again, which there has not been as of yet."

Meanwhile, Kaiger, Kiba, and Kyuki are kept under stasis lock until needed again, due to the erasing of Nolan's, Tim's and Yuliya's memory respectively. Instead of destroying them, they took the data and designs and created the F.A.N.G system, which stands for Fatal Animatronic Neo Gladiators. As far as it's known, Darren is the sole user of the new system.

As Commander Rodriguez sits in his office, sipping his coffee and watching the fight of Darren versus the Mouse Dreamon, he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in, the door's open." He said in that direction.

The door opens revealing his secretary. "Commander, you have a visitor."

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of something."

"It's important; the agent from the Tokyo branch has arrived."

"Oh, well in that case, let him in."

The secretary closes his door and a few seconds later, Darren walks in, along with Savage with him.

"Good morning Agent Aung." Rodriguez introduced.

Darren saluted before replying. "Nice to meet you as well sir."

Darren took a seat in front of the desk as he got comfortable. Rodriguez took another sip of coffee before staring. "Well, as you know you were sent here to monitor any Dreamon attacks here in our city, correct?"

"Yes, My commanding officer said that I'll be stationed here in NYC for about two weeks."

"Oh, until the end of June I see. Well then, It'll be great to have you be here with us. Well, things have been pretty quiet here so if anything comes up, I'll let you know. Was there anything you wanted to do while you stay here?"

"Well actually, I'm pretty hungry. Is there a McDonalds around or something?"

"McDonalds? Come on, you fight monsters as a highly trained teenage super soldier. You can do better than that."

"Not with my budget."

Rodriguez laughs a little before writing down the directions to the nearest one. "Here you go."

Darren picks the sheet up and heads off. Shade appears from under the table in a similar fashion as Kyuge did for Dominick. "He reminds you of those kids doesn't he?"

"Not in the least. Rodriguez laughed. He's more mature looking. Speaking of which, it's been quiet without those kids around."

Shade walks around the table and lays down when he finds a good clear spot.

"Hard to believe it's been a year. I wonder what they're doing, how they've been." Rodriguez added.

"Well they can't be too bad off. If anything they're doing what teenagers do best."

"And that would be…"

"Be teens. You should know, you had one, before he became a Kamen Rider and all of that mess."

Rodriguez rolled his eyes and continued to his work.

* * *

Later that day, 2:00 rolled around, and Nolan, Tim, Yuliya and Jessie all met at their destination.

"Is everybody ready?" Tim asked the three. Yuliya and Jessie nodded but Nolan kept to himself again. Tim turned to him. "Don't think you can try to get out of this now."

"I'm not. It's just that…"

"Just what?"

"It's nothing. Let's just go." He replied as he hopped into the car. The other three followed suit, as Tim started the engine and sped off.

Twenty minutes later the group of teens plus an additional eight or nine split into teams so they could start the football game. Nolan was put on Tim's team while the other teams made their plan and lined up to get ready.

Jessie, Yuliya and another group of friends sit against the gate of the field watching the game.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Yuliya asked Jessie again.

"No because there is nothing to discuss."

"There's no point in lying. What are you hiding?"

"I said it was nothing."

Yuliya sighed and gave up. "Whatever, I dragged you here to try and to see what's up and you shut me out, Oh well."

Yuliya takes her soccer ball and she starts to spin it on her finger like a Basketball. "When you need me I'll be here."

Jessie turns away and watches the game. "Why do I get the feeling something's going to happen and that we'll not like it?"

_Because you always get that feeling..._

Jessie looked up towards Yuliya. "Did you say something?"

"Nope, I was just twirling my soccer ball. I'm going to continue on that now, Ms. Shutout."

Jessie, backed off, realizing she hurt Yuliya's feelings and went back towards watching the game.

Back with the teams, they divided as they huddled up together to explain strategies. Fortunately for Tim's team, they were offense.

As Tim gives his teams the orders on what to do, he turns to Nolan. "Okay. You stay behind me. If the ball comes to you, you catch it and run."

"But what if I can't catch it?"

"Then I'll hurt you. So catch it."

Nolan rolls his eyes as the group breaks and lines up.

"I guess they're about to get started." Yuliya started looking at the group, at the same time balancing the ball on her finger.

"Blue forty-two: Hike!" Tim called.

As the group scattered across the field, Tim looked around to pick someone to throw the ball to. He sees Nolan running across the field and decided to take a chance.

Tim chucks the ball at Nolan and Nolan doesn't realize that it's coming towards him. Tim smacks his forehead at his mistake and Yuliya and Jessie shake their heads. "This'll be a quick game." Jessie commented.

Nolan hears the ball coming towards him and without realizing it catches the ball.

"Run!" Tim shouted as he pointed to the stampede of teenagers getting ready to kill him.

Nolan then bolted down the field and into the end zone, everyone's mouths dropped open and stunned at the sudden speed that Nolan demonstrated.

"What the hell…!" Tim said as he ran towards Nolan.

Nolan breathes heavily as he stands up straight to look at him.

"Mind explaining what that was?" Tim demanded.

Nolan just shook his head. "I don't know, I guess it was just instinct."

Darren watched on the other side of the wired fence that sealed the street and the field. He took his helmet off and smirked.

"That's no instinct kid. Your body just got used to the Speed C.L.A.W. that's all; but it's not like you remember it.

"What are we doing here?" Savage asked.

"I'm bored, plus I wanted to see who the American SADE riders were; or at least who they used to be. Besides, I like American Football."

"Since when?"

"That's not important. I'm going to get back to the game now."

"You do that." Savage replied. Savage then jumped up for a second.

"Hey you okay?"

"I thought I sensed a Dreamon; could've been my imagination."

"Since when do machines have imagination?"

"That's not important; just get back to the game."

Back with the players, everyone congratulates Nolan at his feat as Tim turns to him. "If you keep doing that, we'll win for sure."

"Dude, that was just luck, don't rely on me."

"Yeah you're right."

"Wow, give me some credit at least."

"Hey you said it yourself, it was just luck. Come on, line up."

Nolan listens as he and the other players' line up for the next play.

* * *

A few plays pass as Nolan and Tim demonstrate the aftereffects of the Speed and the Power Claws Nolan's speed and Tim's power just made the possibility of making their win higher and higher.

As the game came to a close after a few hours some of the people in the spectator group leave, leaving Jessie and Yuliya and a few other people watching. Darren eventually joined the spectator group, seeing him really getting into the game.

As the last play was planned out, the teams lined up as the quarterback on the other team rushed with the ball at hand. Nolan attempted to catch up to him, but was pushed away like nothing. What he didn't realize was that Tim was also behind him so that Tim slammed into their QB as he tumbled onto the floor, dropping the ball, causing a fumble. One of their teammates caught sight of this and dove for the ball, racing down to their end zone winning the game.

"Alright!" The team cheered for the winning touchdown. The teen who made it got up and dusted himself off. He was tall and dark skinned, having a middle-eastern look to himself, more specifically, Sri Lanken. He had spiky jet black hair that laid down except the flip that was at the tip of it, and he was also muscular, making a lot of girls fall for him. His name was Hiran Gnanapragasam. Or for most people, he was known simply as: Hiran G.

"Nice, comeback Hiran." Tim commented, congratulating his performance.

Hiran nodded and smiled. "Same to you. Nolan actually surprised me though."

"He surprised all of us. Who knew such a small black man could pull all that speed off?" Tim commented.

"Well, if you think about it, you did bully him all these years, it makes sense that he learned to run away."

"What, no I didn't." Tim objected.

Hiran went towards Jessie and Yuliya. "Did Tim bully Nolan all of these years? From since you knew him?"

"Well, I only came to the school, last year so I can't really say how long." Jessie replied.

"Yes Tim, you bullied the poor kid." Yuliya stated confidently.

"Man, you guys can't support my side, at least once?"

"Come on, you practically abducted him today to come here."

"It's not considered abduction if they're willing."

"You know I can hear you guys." Nolan said walking up to them.

"Okay, maybe we should change the conversation?" Jessie suggested. "Okay sure, I'll start. so-"

"As I was saying," Hiran interrupted. "Nolan needs to man up, needs to stop being such a punk."

"Wow, thanks for that. I guess that's your way of being nice?" Nolan asked sarcastically.

"No, that's me being honest."

"Come on, do you guys really think that?"

The three kept quiet, not wanting to answer.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt." Yuliya suggested.

"Really, you guys really think I'm a punk?" Nolan asked.

* * *

Darren meanwhile, just had to eavesdrop on this conversation, because he figured he'd get answers through this method. When he'd heard enough, he got up and walked out of the field.

"Gee, that Nolan kid was the one who saved the world?"

"Apparently, doesn't look like much does he?" Savage asked.

"Are you kidding? His friends just torched him. And honestly, I can see why."

"Well, seeing is believing. If the commander said he's the one who saved the American branch, then there must be more than meets the eye."

"Your right, either that or the American branch is no more than a laughing stock. Whatever, let's just get back to HQ."

"Okay."

Darren rode off back towards Manhattan as it was getting late. The teens returned to their respected homes, getting ready for whatever that weekend had in store.

* * *

Nolan walked into his room that night and cracked open his Journal/story labeled 'Rules of the Hero' as he read a bit of it out loud.

""My son... He's still alive. Inside JOKER, Dominick's subconscious is still there. He wants you to kill him, so that JOKER will be destroyed as well."

"How do you..."

"He told me, for a few seconds he came back. Just do it, please."

Nolan looked at JOKER who smirked. "The old man's not lying. That Commander is still alive; I don't know how, but he is. But you can't save him, because I'm not dying."

"Are you sure?" Nolan asked.

"Well it's not like you're going to kill me."

"After I'm done with you... You're going to wish that I couldn't kill you."

JOKER backed off for a second, taking offense to that. "Okay you smug brat, just for that, I'm going to kill your little girlfriend."

JOKER aimed his sword at Jessie as he threw it like a javelin. Before it came in contact, Nolan stopped it, grabbing the blade, with Kaiger in his other hand.

"HENSHIN!" Nolan called out, sliding him onto his belt, one final time.

"KAISER MODE!" the armor covered his body as he snapped JOKER's blade, and took off his Shuriken.

"Let's go!" Nolan stated.

"There we go. There's the fire in your eyes, the killer vibe I got when I killed KING. Now, I can end you and it will be even more Sweeter.

Nolan then charged at JOKER as JOKER patiently waited for Nolan to strike...

Nolan closed the book and started at the ceiling.

"Man, why can't I be like that in real life, why is it that everything I want to be always ends up in a book?"

_Because you don't push yourself enough to achieve those goals._

Nolan leapt out of his bed and looked around. "That sounded like the voice from the dreams I had a while back." Nolan shook his head and laid back in his bed. "What am I saying, I need to stop watching Kamen Rider. That show's getting to my nerves. Wait a minute, that's not going to solve anything." Nolan sighed to put the book back on his desk. "Maybe I should just go to bed, and not worry about any of this. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

Nolan then went to brush his teeth, say goodnight to anyone still awake and headed to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Manhattan, Darren makes it back to report to Rodriguez.

"So, I'm assuming you saw the former riders?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Question, how was that Nolan kid before the whole mind wipe?"

"He was a dedicated soldier, loved his friends to death and things to that extent."

"I see. So what memories did you give him to act like such a punk?"

"Punk? He's really like that?"

"Uh, yeah he is. I watched a football game earlier with him and his friends, and one of them just burned him to a crisp. And his friends, reluctantly agreed with everything he was saying about him.

"Oh dear."

"Oh speaking about the game, I've noticed something. Like a ability lag I guess."

"Ability lag? Explain." Rodriguez ordered, sparking his interest in what Darren had to say.

"Well it seemed that when Nolan caught the football, he moved faster that his physical capabilities could allow him. It seems like there's a sort of lag of sort from the Speed Claw.

"Really now? Anything else?"

"Other than his friend Tim, showed similar abilities with the Power Claw, that's pretty much it."

"I see. Well, I guess that's it for today. Your dismissed; the W New York Hotel down the street is expecting your arrival. It seems your commander wanted you to enjoy your stay here."

"Yeah, he likes to do that. By the way, his Niece, Rachael Hashimura, is she still part of the Strike Force?"

"She is actually."

"Okay then, I better say hi to her then."

"Have a goodnight."

"You too. Be here at 9:00am?"

"Sounds great. Try not to get lost."

Darren chuckled. "Okay I promise."

Darren leaves after that as Rodriguez looks at his watch. "Yeah, this paperwork can wait until tomorrow. Come on Shade."

Shade wakes up from his nap as he jumps down from the ceiling light and into his briefcase to continue that nap.

* * *

Darren ride his motorcycle down the street, heading towards the hotel where he has the reservations. What he doesn't know however was the shadow that was watching him. The shadow figure resided on top of the building watching the said teen go to his hotel. The figure walked into the light of the moon as his appearance resembled the Grim Reaper by the cloak and the black scythe on his back. He jumped down off of the building and he cut in front of Darren. Darren stopped short as he looked up at the figure that suddenly jumped out in front of him.

"Hey are you okay?" Darren asked. He then figured out who the mysterious reaper was. "Omare...(You...)"

The reaper didn't reply, but instead detached the scythe from his back and began to slash Darren. Darren quickly ducked the blade as he revved the engine of the bike and pulled it up, causing the bike to hit the reaper. The reaper tumbled back before leaping in the air, and transforming into a Dreamon.

"So, you've been hiding here all this time huh?" Darren asked the Bat Dreamon.

"I was hoping to get away from you." The Bat Dreamon replied. "Why do you stand in my way?"

"Because, it's my job as an agent of SADE to take down any Renegades that want to break the rules of Point Jumping."

"You humans, don't surprise me."

"Glad to hear that, then I guess, this shouldn't either." Darren whistled. "Savage, let's rock!" Darren slid the sniper rifle into the brace as Savage charged Darren, leaping and biting onto the brace.

"HENSHIN!" Darren called out.

"HUNTER MODE!" the voice announced as Darren charged the Dreamon. Darren took his tact knife and slashed the monster, who easily dodged each swipe. He then took his pistol and jumped into the air, shooting the beast from an aerial height. The Bat Dreamon took the scythe and blocked the shots, and then sliced Darren out of the sky.

Darren rolled over, taking his second pistol and shooting rapidly at the Bat Dreamon, causing it to fall back. Darren then raced towards it and kicked him back up. The Bat Dreamon, hit Darren off of him with the staff side of the scythe and while recovering slashed Darren again.

"Man, it's painful watching you get messed up."

"Oh, just shut up. Let's just end this."

"Okay then." Savage replied unlocking himself from the brace.

Darren took his sniper rifle and slid Savage onto it. He took his aim as the

brace announced "FINAL SLASH ATTACK."

"Savage Shot!" he called out as he took the shot. The saber-tooth after image charged the Dreamon who smirked.

"Baka. (Fool.)" The Bat Dreamon said as he held his scythe out. He then, with ease, slashed through the Savage Shot, slicing the saber-tooth in half, shocking Darren.

"How did you...?"

"Maa , watashi haanataga kyouryoku ninaruga , soredemo iwa nakerebanaranai ... anataha watashi wo korosu tamenisorewoyori hitsuyou tonarimasu. (Well, I must say you have become powerful, but even so... you'll need more than that to kill me.)"

The Bat Dreamon then dashed at him preformed a vertical slash on him, causing him to collapse and his armor to cancel out on him.

"Watashi wa sugu ni jūbun'na anata o korosu tame ni suru yo (I'll be back to kill you soon enough)." The Bat Dreamon took his leave as Darren cursed in Japanese, punching the ground where they fought.

"I can't believe he's here of all places." Darren said.

"You have to let the commander know about this." Savage suggested.

Darren nodded as he called Rodriguez. Rodriguez answered as Darren explained the situation of the Bat Dreamon and how his mission for the last year was to hunt that Dreamon down.

"I see, so it seems that there was one Dreamon that got through during Shadow Day that wasn't consumed by D-Kaiser. Thanks for letting me know."

"Do you have an idea on what to do to take care of this? Because he was surprisingly tougher than before."

"Before I give you my reply, do you think he actually evolved into a D-Brid?"

Darren thought for a minute, re-thinking the fact that it carried with it a weapon. "It's a possibility, why?"

"Because, I just might need to call them back here." He replied, cutting the communication after those words.

"What does he mean..?" Darren questioned before realizing who he was talking about. "Ah, I see now... Well I didn't think it'd be possible, but if it works, that'd be awesome." Darren walks into the hotel to check-in and to rest for the rest of the night.

* * *

The Bat Dreamon flew across the skyscrapers of Manhattan, stopping on top on the Empire State Building. The Cloak returned to him as he canceled his transformation, confirming now that he is a D-Brid. Suddenly a Shadow Black and silver bat with piercing red eyes, appeared flapping it's wings next to him.

"Watashi wa rikai shite inai ... (I Don't understand...)" the Bat said. The Reaper turned to it, it's face covered by the darkness within the cloak.

"Sore, nan? (What's that?)"

"Watashi wa anata ni, chōdo anata ga watashi no chikara o kenka o sentaku suru no D-Buraido, mada chikara o ataete iru. (I have given you the power of a D-Brid and yet, you just you my powers to pick fights.)"

"Shinpai shinaide, sore wa watashi no keikaku jōkā no kengen o shutoku suru tame no subete no bubundesu. Anata wa shinpai ga hitsuyōdesu. Shadō-bi ga kaesa remasu, watashi wa sore wa sore to onaji kurai kantandesu shu jōkā o fukushū sa remasu. (Don't worry, it's all part of my plan to retrieve JOKER's powers. You need no worry. Shadow Day will return, and I will avenge Lord JOKER It's as simple as that.)" The Reaper then plays with a Scythe-like Key in his hand as he clutches it tightly...

* * *

The next day a Saturday, Nolan woke up early, reading his 'Rules of the Hero' book some more, after having a dream of one of the chapters from the book. He remembers the dream involving him going up against Tim in the middle of a park. He couldn't remember all of it, but he remembered he was protecting someone from Tim, not knowing why but he felt if he failed, then that would've been bad. Nolan re-read that chapter, it being the 32rd chapter towards the end. As he read it, he blushed slightly as in it he was protecting Jessie from Tim, who accused her of being one of the Main antagonist of the story; the Queen of Hearts.

He replayed the scene in his mind, almost to the word, as the memory hinted that it was coming back to him. His daydream was cut out by the sudden call on his phone.

Nolan scrambled through the junk on his desk to find his cellphone, resting on the bottom of the pile.

"Hello?" Nolan asked as he replied to the ringing of the phone.

"Hey, come on, we're waiting for you." Yuliya's voice answered on the other side of the call.

"Who's we, and why are you waiting for me?"

"It's Me, Tim and Jessie, we're supposed to hangout this morning remember in the city remember? Hiran said he was planning on taking us to China Town."

Nolan rethought that statement for a sec, but also rethought the conversation from the day before.

"Um, yeah, It slipped my mind, give me five minutes, I'll be out."

"Yeah, okay just hurry up." Yuliya hung up after that, making Nolan to slouch in his chair.

"Oh man, why me? Why can't I say no?"

_Because, you're too good of a kid. That's one thing Jessie likes about you..._

Nolan felt a cold shiver go down his back that time. "Now I know that wasn't a coincidence, someone's here..."

Nolan looked around and opened his window, staring into his backyard and looking up to make sure no one was sitting on his roof.

"Now, I'm getting scared."

Nolan cellphone vibrates again, alerting him to hurry up and finish getting dressed so he can race out.

* * *

A few minutes pass and Nolan finally get out of the house. Nolan looked inside to see who was in the car. Tim was driving, Yuliya was sitting in the passenger seat and Jessie was sitting in the back. Nolan got into the car as they drove off towards the ferry.

As his friends talked, Yuliya explained all of the stuff to do in China Town while Tim listened intently. Nolan started out the window, trying to think about the voice that was in his head. Jessie looks over to Nolan and realizes his discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked concerned.

Nolan looked up and turned a bit red at the sight of Jessie's consideration. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Tim noticed it also and took the opportunity to mess with Nolan.

"Yo, bro, you got this, no pressure." Tim said looking at the rear-view mirror him.

Nolan, just turned more red as he tried extremely hard not to look at Jessie. Jessie smiled, hiding the fact that she was just as embarrassed; she just has very easy control on her emotions at times.

* * *

Later, they get onto the ferry as it pulls off from the port. Tim sat and played games on his Itouch, while Yuliya skims through her phone about any info involving the beginning of the World Cup. Nolan was still lost in thought, while Jessie was reading a book and listening to her Ipod.

_Hmm, your brain says turn the page, but your heart says to see what's up with Nolan?_

Jessie closed the book and started to talk to herself mentally. "Morning Jezebel." She said to herself.

_Hello princess how are you doing?_

Jessie closed her eyes and daydreamed about her and Jezebel, her conscious, also known as the Swan D-Brid of the former Royal Flush Five; the Queen of Hearts. Jezebel's human form, naturally looked like a twin of Jessie, except she had long black hair, ruby red eyes and was dressed in a red and black rocker girl outfit with a heart tattoo on her left cheek, being divided by the red and black colors that each side possessed. In addition to her red rose in her hair, she also carried a black electric guitar, representing Jessie's musical self, compared to the camera she wore. Jezebel sat in a room similar to Jessie bedroom as Jessie walked over to the bed and sat. Jezebel looked over to talk.

"I was great until you decided to talk to me."

Jezebel laughed, moving the hair out of her eyes. "Oh I was just playing along is all."

"Do all of you D-Brids do that?"

"Well, it's only me... and maybe Noah."

"Noah?"

"Oh yeah that's right. Well Noah is Nolan's D-Brid twin."

"Nolan has one too?"

"Yes, he was known as the KING of Spades."

"And you mentioned that you were the QUEEN of Hearts, right?" Jessie asked.

"Yep, it seems like you and Nolan were meant for each other." Jezebel giggled, making Jessie blush slightly.

"That's not funny, I'm not interested in him at all."

"This coming from the one who had her memory wiped from all that time ago. Before the memory wipe, you made him your bodyguard from the other three members of the Royal Flush Five."

Jessie laughed a bit. "Him? Really? I remember him in preschool and all he was was some weird kid who constantly followed me around because it was clear that he had some massive crush on me. Now you say that before this Quote on Quote "Mind Wipe" that he was my bodyguard? How did that work out?"

Jezebel sighed and took her guitar, playing a small tune from it.

"Don't worry about it, just know that "This Love Never Ends." understand?" She replied, playing a familiar tune from said song.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, that you might not remember it now, but there will be a time where you'll be in trouble, and he'll be the one to rescue you. Just like the time when you got kidnapped, the time where you nearly died and some other random stuff before the mind wipe."

Jessie looked at her with a bit of discomfort.

"Too much info?"

Jessie nodded.

"I'm sorry." Jezebel replied.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT THE DOCK SHORTLY! FOR SAFETY REASONS DO NOT STAND ON STAIRS OR RAILINGS DURING DOCKING AND TAKE ALL PERSONAL BELONGINS WITH YOU. IF YOU ARE MAKING A RETURN TRIP, PLEASE LEAVE THE FERRY AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE. HAVE A SAFE TRIP AND HAVE A NICE DAY."

The sudden announcement from the captain woke Jessie up unexpectedly as the others were gathering their stuff, getting ready to leave.

"What, no bye?" Jezebel asked.

Jessie sighed and ignored the D-Brid's pleas for a proper farewell.

* * *

When the ferry docked, the four walked out of the terminal to be greeted by Hiran, patiently waiting for them.

"Hey, what's sup homies?" Hiran asked, acting like his sarcastically goofy self.

The four greeted him as they left for China Town. Minutes later they get off the train and walk up the stairs to find themselves in china town, which was just as crowded as any other part of Manhattan, maybe more.

For the next two hours they explore the sights, going to 69 Chinese restaurant especially, for Tim's sake for the claim of the best Chinese restaurant in NYC. Hiran, like his normal self, begins to mess with Nolan and his crush on Jessie at random points during the trip, causing Nolan to be embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. This is of course, Hiran's specialty.

Meanwhile, Darren coincidentally decided to check out some sights, preferably China Town for no apparent reason. He figured that since, he was stationed here in NYC, it wouldn't hurt to be on a bit of a vacation. Savage on the other hand, wasn't having so great of a time, because he would on and off pick up hints of Dreamon in the area and it annoyed the Fang Beast greatly.

"Man what's with this smell, It keeps fading on and off."

"That's probably the food."

"I mean the stench of a Dreamon."

"Man relax, if it's going to show up then it will."

Darren turned to his left and as he saw the five teens walk across the street from where he was, coming out of the restaurant.

"It's them again." Darren said.

"There it is again!" Savage said looking in the same direction.

"What?"

"The Dreamon smell, it's coming from that direction.

"Are you sure your not picking up that kid our that girl for that matter, because the last time I checked, those two synced themselves to the KING and QUEEN."

"Trust me, I know the smell of the KING and QUEEN and that's not what I'm talking about. There's a third one."

This now caught Darren's attention. "What third?"

"There is another smell, it smells like some thing, cold and evil...dark and deadly..."

"Is it, the Bat D-Brid?"

"I'm not sure, it could be. Keep an eye out for them."

"Got it."

Just then, some one on the same street where the five of them were passed out on the street and rose back as the Zebra Dreamon.

"Okay, we have a Dreamon, let's go!" Darren said as he ran across the street. A car made a short stop, nearly hitting Darren. Darren flipped over it, transforming in mid air.

The Zebra Dreamon growled, scaring Nolan to death and freezing Jessie in fear. Yuliya was scared and Tim was also. Hiran on the other hand smirked and slowly walked over to it, and punched it in the face, causing it to fly back. This surprised Darren because it was nearly impossible to deal damage to a Dreamon effectively without any kind of training. The Zebra Dreamon stood up and shook it off, charging again. Hiran ducked and uppercut it in the stomach, before kicking it back away from him.

"So worthless. Yo, Rider;" Hiran called out.

Darren stared at Hiran, with an uneasiness before replying. "What is it?"

"I took care of the hard work, so you finish it off." Hiran said, as he walked away from it.

Darren was annoyed at Hiran's cockiness, but he had a point. He single handed fought a Dreamon, with only two hits and made it submit to him on the ground. So, Darren used the Final Slash Attack, and recovered the victim. Nolan was surprised at the Monster and Darren, as he Questioned: "How did my imagination come to life?"

With the sudden attack, they decided that it was best to go home from there.

* * *

When Jessie got home that evening, she laid on her bed and closed her eyes to talk to Jezebel.

"So, some bodyguard." Jessie commented.

Jezebel scratched her head, trying to figure out what to say. "Well, you have to remember that his memory was erased so..."

"Still. Didn't you say when I was in danger, he was going to come to my rescue?"

"I did, but were you in danger?"

"We all were!"

"I meant you personally, just you?"

Jessie thought for a sec before saying: "No."

"That's what I meant."

"Man your confusing."

"I know, but you gotta love me. Anyway, there's something that bothers me though."

"What's that?"

"How did that kid beat the Dreamon with such ease?"

"He's a body builder."

"Yeah, I've seen all the girls he talked to. That's obvious. I mean, an average human, can't defeat a Dreamon without some kind of training first, and that kid, demonstrated some kind of fierce training, I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"It's nothing, I'll be here if you need me."

"Yeah Okay then."

Jessie opens her eyes and picks her phone up from her night table...

* * *

Meanwhile, Nolan flips through his book trying to figure out what happened that afternoon.

"What was that? How did my imagination come true?" Nolan asked himself.

_Because your imagination is more real that you think. _

"Who are you!" Nolan screamed at the top of his lungs. Fortunately, his parents and older sisters were all gone so he was in the house by himself.

A small red and black pile of sand forms from the dust in the air as it creates a small tornado behind him. Slowly, the body of a teen forms, much to Nolan's horror.

"That voice, you keep hearing, is mine." the teen said as the tornado died.

"Who... Who the hell are you?" Nolan asked terrified.

The teen was Nolan's height, wearing a closed black vest with a white short sleeve shirt, black pants and black sneakers with a red Nike emblem on the side. He had sunglasses and a red Yankee baseball cap on his head, in addition to red headphones around his neck. The teen took his sunglasses off to reveal himself.

"My name is Noah, I'm your conscious."

"My conscious?"

"Yeah, I'm the voice inside of your head that has been talking to you in bits and pieces for a while now. Maybe you should sit down before I explain anything else."

Nolan obeyed, sitting back into his chair as Noah sat on his bed.

"Okay, where do you want to start?" he asked.

"What did you mean that "_your imagination is more real that you think." _I don't understand, what's going on?"

Noah sighed. "Okay, maybe I should ask this a bit better; What do you want to hear? Everything, from the last six months, or the entire history, dating back to about roughly 400 years ago?"

"I rather hear what the 400 years ago is about." Nolan replied becoming interested."

"Okay then. Well for starters, I'm what is called a Dreamon; your fears come to life. My race started to appear at the beginning of the 16th century when in Japan, there were sightings of people sleep walking and some others about Oni haunting the village. We were referred to in folk legend: Yume Oni, or Dream Monsters. The thing about Dreamon, is that when a person shows an intense amount of fear about something, their heart gives birth to a Dreamon. The Dreamon feed on the fear until they can take over their host's body. The villages of the infected areas would hire ninja clans and sometimes the feudal lords and other high ranking officials would send samurais to defeat any of the infected. There have been sightings of the beast in centuries later, up until now in 2010. I'm though, am a different kind of Dreamon; and evolved one I guess you can say. I'm a D-brid. Half Human, Half Dreamon. I'm your D-Brid counter part, and I was formerly known as The KING of Spades; one of the rulers of the Dreamon."

"Formerly? What happened?" Nolan asked.

"Read the 43rd chapter of your book. You'll see."

Nolan grabs the book and flies through the pages until he finds the very sentence that explained Noah's fate.

"There's no way."

"Yep, everything in that book of yours happened. It's all real."

"There's no way that's possible."

"You don't believe a clone of you that came out of a tornado?"

"This has to be a dream."

"Well, whats to say that this isn't reality?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you remember going to sleep?"

"No but-"

"Exactly; your not dreaming. This is real. And if you are dreaming, then why aren't you trying to wake yourself up?"

Nolan begins to punch himself and pinch himself to wake up. He then realized that Noah was telling the truth.

"Oh and by the way, before you ask, Yes because my race originated in japan, we all speak Japanese as our native language, but due to where our host resides, we also pick up their native tongue instantly. So if you want, I'll teach you Japanese. That is what you want right?"

"Yes yes yes!" Nolan said excitedly, before getting back to the current situation. He cleared his throat before replying properly. "Yeah, that'd be great. But I have one more question."

"Go shoot."

"If what you say is true, which at this point it is, then does that mean, I'm a Kamen Rider?"

"Was a Kamen Rider. You had your memory wiped, remember?"

Nolan looked at Noah. "Gee, I wouldn't know that would I?"

"Right, you wouldn't remember that. Okay, so do you believe me?"

Nolan nodded. "I do."

"Great, now, you have to convince the other three, but I think Jezebel is working on Jessie as we speak."

"Jezebel?"

"Jessie's D-Brid Twin and also The QUEEN of Hearts, making Jessie technically the QUEEN of Hearts as well as you, the KING of Spades. You should know what I'm implying; Good night."

Noah then disappeared as Nolan thought about what he said. "Man, my conscious sucks."

_I heard that!_

Nolan rolled his eyes and started to get ready for bed. Before he left his room however, his cellphone went off. He checked it to realize he got a text message from Jessie: "Hey, can we talk for a bit?"

Nolan looked in surprise before texting back a reply: "Why, what for?"

"Just I need to ask you something, and I think it's better if we do it face to face. I know it's getting late but can you meet me at the park next to the school?"

"Why there?"

"Just please meet me there, it's extremely important."

Nolan took a deep breath before saying yes. He then made plans

to meet with her at 8:30 pm, exactly a half-hour from then. Nolan got up, put his sneakers back on and left, taking his book along with him.

* * *

Later, Jessie sat waiting at the park bench waiting for Nolan to show up. Nolan ran up to her, breathing heavily for being a mere two minutes late.

"Sorry about that what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually, she wanted to talk." Jessie replied, revealing a small tornado, similar to the one that Noah came from. Another tornado appeared as Noah emerged from that one. Jezebel finally cam e from the first as Noah and Jezebel greeted each other, by bowing, a first for either of them.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Jessie said as she dragged Nolan away from the two.

When Nolan and Jessie were far enough, Jezebel sat on the bench, and tapped the seat to alert Noah to take one next to her.

"So, what's up? Did you tell Jessie what happened?"Noah asked.

"Yep, But I don't see what took you so long; I waited at least 3 days before I revealed myself, and I just eased my way into it. You, you waited over a year."

"That's because I wanted to see how Nolan lived his life without the interruption of the Dreamon."

"That's the reason why I called you here; What's with the random Dreamon attacks the last year? After D-Kaiser swallowed up most of the ones that escaped, you'd think that treaty would've kept to it's word. And yet, there's still renegades running around."

"You mean that kid Hiran, don't you?"

"I think he's a former spy of JOKER; there's no way an ordinary human could take out a Dreamon like that without some kind of training or powers."

"What about that new Rider, FANG; what's his story?"

"I don't know, other than he's an agent for the Japanese Branch of SADE that uses the new FANG system. He's the rider from Tokyo that's been keeping control over there with any renegades, but that's all I know."

"Interesting, I know you've been keeping an eye on him, so what did you get on him?"

"He's hunting a D-Brid that uses a scythe, the Bat D-Brid."

"And you're thinking that Hiran is the Bat D-Brid?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"Well I hate it when people talk about me behind my back, especially when it's the KING and QUEEN at that."

Noah and Jezebel turn around to find Hiran sitting there behind them, dressed in a red dress shirt with a black tie, along with black jeans and white sneakers. Strapped to his back was the scythe that was used on Darren by the Bat Dreamon the night before.

"Good evening for some violence isn't it?" Hiran hissed jumping over them.

Noah and Jessie transformed into their D-Brid forms, the Tiger and Swan respectively, while Hiran turned around. He took his scythe off his back and threw it towards the bench, so it laid there. He rolled his sleeves and got into a fighting stance. "Your move."

Noah and Jezebel shot towards Hiran, as Hiran ducked Jezebels swing and punched Noah a few times, before turning and kicking Jezebel back behind him. He grabbed Noah's arm and swung him back so he collided with Jezebel. The two recovered, now knowing how Hiran fought. Noah drew his blade and swung at Hiran, dodging every swipe made at him as Jezebel flew behind him and clutched him, allowing Noah to make a downward slash towards him. Hiran kicked the blade back as it began to come down and flipped Jezebel off of him, before jumping over her and kicking Noah back. Hiran dusted himself off and cracked his neck and knuckles. "Round two." He said as he charged again.

* * *

At the same time, Nolan and Jesse go to another part of the park to sit and wait for Noah and Jezebel to be done with their conversation.

"So, do you believe them?" Nolan asked her.

"Well, My D-Brid twin came to me a few days after whatever happened to the city, and told me everything; it was a lot to swallow but as she explained it to me, I became more interested as what was going on, up to the point of finally believing her.

"Yeah well, I got the crap scared out of me by my Twin, he explained to me the basic stuff, including me being a Kamen Rider, which I think is so freaking amazing!" Nolan blurted out not realizing what he said.

"Kamen Rider? You mean like that TV Show Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight?"

"Um, I guess so..." Nolan blushed, showing how much of a 'loser' he made himself out to be.

Jessie laughed a bit. "That's so cute."

Nolan turned more red at that statement, before shaking it off. "Yeah well, I don't care that's just how I am; a pure kid at heart who always had dreams of being a hero."

Jessie nodded at that before looking down at the book. "Rules of the Hero?"

Nolan looked down, forgetting that he grabbed the book on his way out. "Oh yeah I forgot I brought this with me when I left. I thought when you texted me you were going to ask about our past memories, so I brought along just in case. Do you want to see it?"

Jessie grabbed the book without replying as she skimmed through it. For the next five minutes, Nolan explained what the story was about, how in the story, he became a Kamen Rider through meeting Yuliya and being drafted into SADE, fighting the Dreamon, meeting Tim, then her herself; he began stuttering through that part because he realized he wrote what he thought about Jessie, as that was also a personal journal. Jessie paid no mind to it however, thinking that it was 'Sweet but typical' due to their history of preschool together, before splitting up and reuniting in High School in the 11th grade. Jessie got to the end where it ended, but noticed a folded page that was taped and folded so that you'd have to double check it to make sure it was there.

"What's this?" Jessie asked him as he took a look.

Nolan took the book and undid the tape, as he unfolded and ripped the page out of the book. The page was a note that Nolan wrote in his book, three days after the final battle...

_Dear, reader_

_If you are reading this then Something bad is coming; I wrote this book as a warning to let you know about the coming danger that's to befall the planet if not stopped. This story tells the tale about a group of Teenage Agents part of the organization SADE, who's primary purpose was to maintain peace and security between The Human World and the Nightmare Realm, or because liberated and returned to it's glorious origin, the Yume no Senkai, Japanese for Dream World. This message is intended for the people consisting of: Nolan Johnson, Jessica Stewart, Yuliya Kim or Timothy Johnson. These four are the ones that can save the planet from the coming destruction that will come upon the planet approximately one year from now, on June 24 2010: The TRUE Shadow Day led by Kamen Rider Fang: Reaper Mode. By all means, stop this enemy, as we are slowly running out of time._

_Signed: Nolan Johnson, AKA: Kamen Rider CLAW: Shinobi Mode; June 5__th__ 2009._

The letter ended, as they were now convinced that everything they read was true at that point.

"We have to tell the others." Jessie concluded.

Then then heard Noah and Jezebel screams of pain as Nolan looked over and saw the two D-Brids get wasted by Hiran, now armed with his scythe. Their transformations canceled out as they laid on the ground, sand and blood dripping from numerous cuts and bruises from them.

"I'll go help them, you get Tim and Yuliya here." Nolan told her. Jessie nodded as Nolan raced off. Jessie took out her cellphone and dialed Yuliya's number. She then turned towards the other direction, only to get cut off suddenly by a mysterious figure. The figure jabbed her in the stomach, knocking her out. She fell to the ground, dropping her cellphone as it picked her up and slung her over it's shoulder as it walked away. Jezebel felt the faint pulse that let her know that Jessie was in trouble and tried to go, only for Hiran to kick her battered body back down.

* * *

The familiar silver bat from the night before appeared next to Hiran.

"Mā nani wareware ga koko ni aru? (Well what do we have here?)"

"Ō to ōhi roiyarufurasshufaibu no, gomi no karera wa yama ni genshō shita. (The KING and QUEEN of the Royal Flush Five, reduced to the piles of trash they are.)"

"Sate watashi-tachi wa dono yōna gomi to wa shitte iru. (Well we know what to do with trash;)"

Hiran smirked, as he took the Scythe-like key from his pocket and revealed the silver brace on his arm. He slid the key into the brace and it played a dark eerie chime, as the bat flapped closer to it.

"Miyo toshite naitomea-me o samasu: Henshin! (Behold, as the Nightmare awakens: Transform!)"

The bat bit onto the brace, as it's wings folded back together, joining together first and folding vertically, connecting to the side of the brace.

REAPER MODE: the brace announced as Hiran was replaced by a silver suited humanoid with red and black armor covering him from head to toe. The Rider took the form of a variant of the Grim Reaper, with silver chains hanging on the lower part of the body while being covered in what appeared to be a black and silver jacket that had a hood that covered his helmet. The scythe was upgraded becoming almost machine-like having red and black circuits cover the lower part of the silver and red colored blade weapon. He removed his hood revealing a black helmet with two bat fangs shaped like Scythe blades representing the eyes, similar to how HUNTER MODE's helmet is designed. He took his scythe and raised it to strike down the two. He shot the blade down, but he was suddenly intercepted by Nolan, who took a metal pole from one of the trash cans.

"Oh my god. Nolan actually stood up for himself." Hiran said.

Nolan was furious at this point and he didn't understand why at all. He didn't know if it was because of Hiran's constant taunting or because of the letter, but something in Nolan's mind clicked and whatever did, made him be near death because with the memory wipe, he had no idea how he was going to survive a scythe blade. Nolan tried to think quickly before trying to use whatever strength he had to try an push Hiran back. Of course Hiran toyed with him, letting himself get pushed back. When he was far enough, Nolan let go of the pole and rolled out of the way. He looked over and saw Noah's blade still on the ground as he dashed for it.

Nolan swung the blade with Hiran laughing at how poorly skilled Nolan was.

"You know what, your becoming a pest to me; I'll kill you first." Hiran detached his bat FANG beast off his arm and flipped the scythe over. He slid the bat on the free side with the open wires as the bat connected to them, making a holographic black blade on the other end, while the original blade turned red.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! The brace announced as Hiran made a new stance, holding his right arm out, spinning the scythe in his hand.

"Hell Crasher!" Hiran called out as he threw the scythe. The scythe dragged on the ground like a buzz-saw charging in Nolan's direction. Suddenly, the bladed wheel shot pass nolan and collided with a red saber-tooth tiger, the Savage Shot.

Darren sat across the street, in his rider armor, also using his Final Slash Attack to catch Hiran in his blind spot. The attacks canceled each other out as the scythe flew back, with Hiran catching it in midair. He canceled his transformation, as the bat reverted to it's original form and perched himself on his shoulder.

"So, you revealed yourself huh?" Darren said to Hiran.

Hiran smirked. "Well, I'm surprised that you survived last night, come to my surprise that you were still alive earlier. Tell me, what is that gave it away?"

The fact that the Zebra Dreamon was beaten so easily without touching you; there's only one Dreamon I knew who can pull off something like that, and he would've given his powers to a human like yourself, isn't that right, Drac?"

The bat cleared it's throat. "This is true, How did you know that I gave my powers to this human?"

"Oh, so you do speak a word of English after all. It's simple, two days after Shadow Day, there was a break in at the Japanese SADE branch, where ten agents were taken out by what was reported as a Reaper, a bat Dreamon. What was stolen, was the prototype for F.A.N.G. System 00: The Reaper Fang. A perfect body for someone like you; and wouldn't you know, you infected this gentlemen when JOKER cast his cards into the sky, and for some reason, power maybe, he let you take over and 8 hours later, boom D-Brid. Then you made it to Japan and stole the system. Then Nolan, over here had gotten word of it, but seeing as he was wasted from saving the city, I was called in, a Dreamon bounty hunter. That's why that letter he has in his hand, addressed the date to two weeks from now, June 24th, because that's when you'll reinitialize Shadow Day, and resurrect D-Kaiser; am I right? A bunch of people attending Graduations, ready to take on the world, a world where you will rule in place of JOKER."

The bat laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Because you naïve fool, I'm not going to avenge JOKER, I plan on _Becoming JOKER_." Hiran smiled.

"You what?"

"That's Right. Don't believe me? Then take a look at this." Hiran reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Red JOKER card.

"That should be enough proof, am I right?"

Darren bit his tongue.

"Well, I had fun, but I have some destruction to commence."

"No, you shall rest for the night." Drac replied.

"Really?"

"You need your strength for the upcoming fight."

"Okay then. Sorry I couldn't stay;"

Hiran transformed into the Bat D-Brid and flew off. Darren was about to give chase but stopped, canceling his transformation.

"Not good, not good at all;" Darren said kicking the ground in frustration.

Nolan ran up to him and grabbed him. "Hey, who are you?"

Darren looked at Nolan before replying. "My name is Darren Aung. Kamen Rider FANG: HUNTER MODE, I'm an agent from the Japanese Branch located in Tokyo and I was sent here, to check on any Dreamon activity, and to make sure I hunted down and kill Drac.

"Please, you have to take me back to SADE." Nolan stated. "I'm starting to get the idea about the journal and what's going on, what my past self left for me that I can use now."

"Are you sure your up for this?"

Savage on the other hand, was sniffing the air, losing track of Jessie's scent.

"Damn, I lost it, that girl's scent."

"Jessie?" Nolan snapped. Nolan raced back to the area to find her cellphone lying on the ground and seeing that it had 3 missed calls from Yuliya. Nolan called Yuliya on his cellphone and explained briefly what happened. Yuliya not believing a word of it still met Nolan at the park, also getting Tim to come somehow about twenty minutes later.

* * *

Darren tended to Jezebel and Noah as Nolan explained what happened.

"Okay here's what happened. Jessie asked me to meet her here because she wanted to talk to me about something important. When I got here, Jessie revealed what it seemed to be a Twin of her's: Jezebel." he started, pointing to her.

"Then my twin, Noah..." he then pointed to Noah. "Came and the two talked privately about something. Meanwhile Jessie and I went down that way, to confess our knowledge of what happened before our memories were wiped a year ago. While we talking, she noticed my journal..." He hands the Journal to Tim. "And started to read it. She came to the conclusion that everything in that journal matched exactly what Jezebel and Noah told us. We also found this..." He hands Yuliya the note. "That note was left for us by my past self who wanted us to read it if anything happened, which has, because while me and Jessie were over there, Jezebel and Noah were getting the crap kicked out of them over here by Hiran, who revealed himself to be one of the evil D-Brids."

"And you expect us to believe that?" Tim asked.

"Well I know it seems weird but-"

"But what? All of this seems too much like a dream."

"Come on, why would I make this up?"

"Yeah, why would you make this up?" Yuliya asked.

"You guys don't believe me do you?" Nolan asked.

Yuliya and Tim shook their heads confidently.

"Wow, I don't believe this. You guys didn't think earlier in china town was real? Or is it that Hiran has become your new best friend and that you won't even bother to hear me out? The fact that I want to find out what happened to Jessie and how I can help to see her again, if possible, and my so-called friends are too selfish to give a damn. Well you know, I bet if Hiran asked then you'd probably have it implanted in your mind. Well you know what? I'm going home, whether or not you'll help." Nolan ran away towards the direction of his house, giving Yuliya and Tim something to think about. Darren, finished tending to their injuries, helped them up as he figured it was his turn to explain the story. But first however, he walked over to his bike and detached a silver case from the side of it and brought it back towards them.

"I'm probably not going to be so emotional this time, but after you see what I have, you'll see where's Nolan's coming from."

Darren cracks open the case, and sounds of gears moving and the hint of animals emerge from the case...

* * *

when Nolan got home, he dove straight for his bed, in tears. "God, oh God, why? Why do I have to have selfish friends?"

_Because they didn't have enough time for you to adjust to the situation at hand, compared to you or Jessie bud._ A familiar voice replied.

Nolan looked up and turned to his right towards his desk.

"It's you..."

"Hey buddy, I told you we'd be together again." the voice replied.

Back with Yuliya and Tim, the two machines emerged from the case and greeted the two.

"Hey Tim, how's life?" the Sapphire-blue and black Wolf asked him as it emerged from the case. The same for a Fox, that was Sky-blue and Black, that also emerged from the case. "Hey there, missed me?"

"Kiba..." Tim said picking him up.

"Kyuki..." Yuliya said doing the same.

* * *

"Kaiger..." Nolan said walking towards him. "It's really you."

"Better believe it. You didn't see the commander in the living room?"

"The commander... Gracia!" Nolan took Kaiger and bolted back out of the room, to spot Rodriguez enjoying a cup of coffee made by Nolan's parents.

"Hey, long time no see. How's everything?"

"Everything was great... until Jessie-"

Nolan's house phone rings, as one of his sisters answers it.

"Go on, Rodriguez suggested as he took a sip."

"Nolan, have you seen Jessie? Her parent's are on the phone crying their eyes out saying that she snuck out and never came back home."

"Jessie was kidnapped..." Nolan admitted.

Shade appeared and sniffed the air.

"He's not kidding I can point out anyone's scent almost any distance, but he's right, I can't find her anywhere."

"You don't think...?"

"No she's not dead; if she was, then a different scent would've came up."

"Commander, I don't know what to do." Nolan said. The others don't believe me about anything that's happened.

"You fool, you know exactly what to do?" Kaiger said.

"What's that?"

"Rule #8 Never give up!"

Nolan stopped his ranting and replayed the rules in his head.

Rule#1- Protect close ones

Rule#2- Take the responsibility of the world

Rule#3- Get the Job Done

Rule#4- Don't become attached

Rule#5- Believe

Rule#6- Don't let anyone stand in your way

Rule#7- Know where your teammates are at all times

Rule#8- Never give up

Rule#9-Always make sacrifices

Rule#10- Have fun

"Your right."

"You four made those rules for a reason, and because you followed them, you saved NYC and the world, and you're going to do it again and why? Rodriguez asked.

Nolan smiled and attached both braces onto his arm before racing outside to meet up with Tim, Yuliya and Darren, braces armed with their Claw Beast and Savage ready to go. He threw his shuriken into the air, as Kaiger leapt up to catch it as he caught it. Kaiger was slid onto the brace, on the silver side as the silver belt appeared.

"Because I'm Kamen Rider C.L.A.W.: Shinobi Mode!"

"HENSHIN!" The four riders called out as savage bit Darren's brace and the others slid their beast onto their belts.

SHINOBI MODE! MARKSMEN MODE! SAMURAI MODE! HUNTER MODE! The braces announced as their armor covered themselves.

"Oh and one more thing before you go." Rodriguez threw them three set of keys. They each caught a set to turn to their right and see upgraded bikes, brand new and out of the shop. Nolan got a new Green and White 2010 Suzuki Hayabusa cycle, Tim a Blue and Silver 2010 Suzuki GSXR 1000 cycle and Yuliya, a Sky-blue and White 2010 Aprilla RSV4-R sports bike. They dashed to their new gifts as they turned them on and revved the engines on them.

"Just to let you know, they're welcome back presents and they're the only presents you're going to get." Rodriguez mentioned.

Despite his words, they didn't care, they got new bikes.

"Okay you guys, ready?" Nolan pulled up in front and looked back, all getting nods.

"Not leaving without me are you?" Noah's voice called out as the Tiger D-Brid appeared in front of them.

"Sorry, are you up for it?"

"Yeah you know it. Jezebel picked up on Jessie's pulse, she went on ahead. I'm going because I can sense the direction where she went, so I can lead you."

Noah synced himself with Nolan, disappearing in the tornado as he rejoined with Nolan's heart. With everyone ready to go, Nolan revved the engine again.

"Okay then; Let's Ride!" Nolan popped a wheelie in the air and took off with the others in tow.

"Man, I missed those kids." Rodriguez smiled...

* * *

About an hour later, The Swan D-Brid appeared over a abandoned warehouse somewhere around west 54th street. She smirked at her discovery as she canceled her transformation and began to walk towards the building. Inside however, hung Jessie by the arms by steel chains as she was suspended along the top of one of the support beams. Hiran stood, leaning back on one of the huge boxes that was there as he slept for a bit. She examined the room, then the chains and looked down at Hiran. She looked at the chains again, wiggling her arms to see how tight the chains were. Very tight. Hiran heard the rustling of the chains and woke up. He looked up at this captured prize and smiled.

"Hey homie, what's up, besides you?" Hiran asked.

"What are you doing? Why am I tied up here?"

"Honestly I don't know why. I found you here." Hiran replied.

"Where's Nolan? And Jezebel?"

"Well I know they're not dead, stupid bounty hunter. But don't worry, with you here, I'm sure they'll come to your rescue so you can personally say bye to them before I end you."

The warehouse door suddenly breaks down from an outside explosion as Jezebel walks through, holding a QUEEN of Hearts card in her hand.

"Speak of the devil. I'm assuming you came by yourself?"

"Give my sister back." Jezebel growled.

"Answer my question first."

"I don't have time to play games! Give Jessie back!"

"Neither do I, answer my question!" Hiran shot back.

"You want an answer?" Jezebel then transformed into her D-Brid form. "How's this for an answer?"

Jezebel lifted herself into the air and flew at him, spinning her body midair like a drill.

"Insolent fool. HENSHIN!" Hiran called out as Drac sudden appeared and bit onto the brace.

REAPER MODE: The armor covered him as he blocked her charge with the scythe. She was pushed back, but she didn't end there. She began to furiously fight him as they began to get into a fist fight with each other, with Jessie being the only audience member to watch.

* * *

Outside, Nolan and the others stop in front of the building, as they hear the scrapes of metal and objects breaking in the nearly hollow building.

"I'll scope out the area to see if Hiran has any Dreamon guarding the area. When I give the signal, get inside, got it?"

"Okay." Nolan replied as Darren drove off. As he was leaving, a mysterious and odd sandstorm appeared out of nowhere as the bodies of past Dreamon started to appear; the Crab Dreamon, the Monkey Dreamon, and Mermaid Dreamon to name a few of the dozen that suddenly appeared.

"Well, that's pleasant." Tim said, drawing his pistol.

"There, twelve of them. Meaning that we should each take four a piece." Kiba suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Yuliya agreed as Nolan and Tim armed themselves with their respected rider weapons. The Dreamon then charged the three as the three charged back...

* * *

Darren rode towards the back of the warehouse, taking out all of the Dreamon in his way before making his way up the stairs and up the balcony of the warehouse. He took Savage off his brace and slid him onto the sniper rifle. He looked to the enhanced scope to see the Swan D-Brid and FANG Reaper Mode fighting while Jessie sat hung up in the support beam in the middle of it all.

"Well, it looks like I found the girl; that's great. Guys, how are you doing out there?"

Back outside, each activated their FINAL SLASH ATTACKS, executing them with ease like they never forgot how to fight.

"We're done, how about you?"

"I found Jessie and Hiran's fighting the QUEEN, and it's clear, come on inside."

"Got it." Nolan said as he began to run inside.

"Nolan wait." Kaiger stopped him.

"What's up?"

"I think it's a trap, like what do we know about this guy?" Kyuki asked.

"Does it matter? He led us to Jessie, let's just hurry up and get her." Nolan then took off, forcing Tim and Yuliya to go after him.

As they got closer, the fighting started to die down as the three looked In shock as to what they saw. Hiran stood, practically without a scratch on him as Jezebel was laying, slowly disappearing and returning to Jessie. They looked around to find Darren, until they heard these next few words...

"I'm pretty sure they said it was a trap didn't they, you know you need to listen to them more often." Darren said as he scoped in his rifle at the three.

"Savage shot." He calmly said as he took the shot, causing the bullet to crash into them. The direction of the bullet wasn't aimed at any part of their body, but was shot that the explosion would carry them back and make them crash into boxes. And as such, the red tiger shot down from the balcony, and crashed into the ground, causing the three to fly back into boxes, cutting out the transformations instantly.

"What the hell?" Yuliya asked looking up.

"See, I told you I'd lead them all here." Darren said, turning to Hiran. Hiran canceled his transformation along with Darren as Darren hopped down, box after box to get to ground level.

"So you did. Here's part of the money, I'll give the rest when you kill them." he replied giving him an envelope.

"Pleasure doing business."

"You set us up! You never worked for SADE did you?" Jessie exclaimed.

"On the contrary. I am indeed an agent for SADE. But I'm also a Bounty Hunter. At first SADE hired me to hunt down Hiran, but now, I'm getting paid 3x as much to hunt down the KING, QUEEN and the former Riders and Hiran's paying me to do the job, offering any help possible, including luring you three here."

"So that means, your the one who took Jessie?" Nolan shot at him.

"Bingo." When I knocked her out, I left her in the parking lot of the school where some of Hiran's Dreamon Troops came and Picked her up, so I could play as the role as the guy who saves the amnesiac teenagers and give you your rider abilities again, so I can get you to come here and get in one good spot so I can take you out in one Final Slash Attack. It really didn't help that your commander gave me your Claws, deciding to recruit you again to help me for the "Fight" me and Hiran had where I was tossed around like an action figure. From your reports, by the way, you guys should be used to getting betrayed on a regular basis, am I right?_"_

"What was that?" Yuliya snapped.

"Hold on a sec." Tim interrupted. "What makes you think that the KING and QUEEN have bounties on their heads?"

"Because, they illegally jumped between worlds. Just like you did also. As far as I know, that rule was made forbidden after the attempted Shadow Day six years ago. And since you guys made such a jump, you guys are added to my list."

Darren reached for his back pocket and pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Jessie.. "Don't take it personally, I'm just doing my job as a bounty hunter."

As he was about to pull the trigger, something shot from the window as Shade appeared, biting Darren's hand and causing him to drop the pistol. Rodriguez ran inside to retrieve them as Hiran used the commotion to cut the steel chains, releasing Jessie. He catches her as she screams for Nolan to save her. Then Jezebel's words clicked in her mind...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Jezebel sighed and took her guitar, playing a small tune from it.

"Don't worry about it, just know that "This Love Never Ends." understand?" She replied, playing a familiar tune from said song.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"**I mean, that you might not remember it now, but there will be a time where you'll be in trouble, and he'll be the one to rescue you...**

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Hiran transformed into the Bat D-brid as he and Darren made their leave with Jessie.

Nolan struggled to get up, but fell back down from the pain as he began to cry a bit, realizing his failure.

"Hey, Nolan. If we can get her back once, then we can get her back again." Kiba told him as Tim helped him up.  
"What do they want with her?" Kyuki asked, sniffing around the area, trying to find out what they needed.

"They're using her as bait." Rodriguez confidently answered. "They want her to make it so that we go and follow them to wherever they took her."

"But where could've they taken her? Jezebel synced back with her, so Noah can't sense her out." Nolan stated. "Normally, Kaiger could smell them but for some reason they can't sense Hiran's scent and Darren probably has some cloaking device to keep himself hidden; so what do we do?"

"We wait."

"What? What kind of plan is that?" Yuliya asked, stunned by his judgment.

"We wait for about two weeks; Shadow Day is June 24th correct?"

"Yeah so? That's our Graduation Date." Nolan replied.

"So then, it's going to take him a few days to get everything done, if it's anything like JOKER's version of it. So for the next two weeks, you three, are going to cram in SADE and Train your bodies until I know you're ready to fight."

"But what about our Graduation?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Sounds good?"

Nolan, Yuliya and Tim looked at each other, while Yuliya and Tim nodded, causing Nolan to nod in agreement. "Okay have it your way."

"Great, so we'll start tomorrow afternoon, 1:00pm because I want you guys to be well rested for tomorrow." Rodriguez said, considering it to be at least midnight by then. "Dismiss."  
"Yes sir." They saluted their commander in unison and got onto bikes to head home.

* * *

And so, Nolan, Tim and Yuliya all spent their time in SADE, doing numerous test and combat simulations to get themselves acquainted with their Claw Beast again, and their powered up forms. While that was going on, Rodriguez started to make plans to set the top Riders of the Strike Force to back them up once the mission commenced. Nolan and Tim also went to their graduation rehearsal which wasn't as easy as they hoped due to the constant traveling between the two important events. Finally it was June 23rd. Graduation Day was the next thing on the minds of Nolan's classmates, but for him however, it was Shadow Day.

There that night, he laid on his bed, Kaiger was running around the room, finding a ball to mess with while it's feline instincts let at it. He grabbed his Graduation Presents that his family left on his desk when he returned home that night and began to open them up. There he found: A new phone, from his sisters, and a New Laptop from his parents. He turned the laptop on, and went through the instructions in no time at all. He opened Internet explorer and went straight to AOL mail. He went through his e-mails until he came across one he didn't recognize. He questioned it but something told him, not Noah, to click it. So he did out of pure curiosity. The message opened revealing a link to a site. He clicked the link and his eyes opened to see what the video was about.

"There's no way..." Nolan said as he pressed play on the video.

The video showed both Kamen Rider FANG walking through what looked to be Manhattan, with them an army of Dreamon, the flying Dreamon holding a captive Jessie, who was bruised and cut probably from the struggle she put up with them.

"This is only the beginning kid." Darren's voice overlapped the audio in the video. "If you want to save her, then you surrender your KING of Spades title and BLACK JOKER title to us. And you better hurry, the city's not going to last long..."

Kamen Rider FANG: HUNTER MODE snaps his fingers causing the Dreamon to begin to cause destruction throughout the city.

"You have twelve hours, starting now!"

Nolan then hears the TV in the living room switch to a Breaking News report featuring the same destruction shown in the video.

"We gotta go!" Nolan told Kaiger who nodded. Nolan grabbed his partner and threw the shuriken in the air, with Kaiger catching it's gold side. He slid on the brace as the belt appeared. Nolan then ran to the front door, but was cut off by his parents. His parents appeared to stop him, but instead opened the door for him to leave and reminded him to be safe. In Nolan's mind, the moment was a bit corny, but he didn't care as long as he stopped Hiran and Darren. He jumped from the 6 foot staircase and transformed, with the belt announcing: KAISER MODE instead of Shinobi Mode, causing Nolan's armor to change to gold and black, and instead of a Katana on his back, it was replaced by a Giant Shuriken. He turned on his bike and sped off to confront them.

On his way there, he soon met up with Tim, riding alongside him as the same with Yuliya. With the trio together, they sped faster and shot through the traffic in their way...

* * *

In Manhattan, Rodriguez as Kamen Rider CLAW: Shogun Mode, lead his Strike Force Troops: The Bushido CLAW Kamen Riders towards the ever-growing army of Dream Monsters. Within enough time, the Dreamon were defeated, with Darren and Hiran left.

"And then there were two." Hiran stated, drawing his scythe. "Darren, go and babysit the girl while I have a talk with her guardian."

"Got it." Darren replied walking away.

"Now, any last words before you join the grave?"

"Just three?" Rodriguez said as he slid Shade onto his brace.

FINAL SLASH ATTACK! The brace called out as Rodriguez got into position. He knelt, drew his blades, and made a high-speed dash towards Hiran.

"Hmph. Typical."

Hiran shot his arm forward and intercepted the strike, causing him and Rodriguez to be in a deadlock.

"You know, after you did this to Lord JOKER, I'd expect something more from you humans." Drac commented.

"Don't worry, I got something."

Rodriguez dropped one of the blades as he held his hand out and charged a blast that knocked Hiran back. When Hiran recovered, Rodriguez did his Final Slash Attack again, hitting the mark.

"Like it?"

"Not bad." Hiran replied shaking the pain off. "But now I'm annoyed." Hiran suddenly grew wings from his armor as he flew towards Rodriguez and jabbed him hard in the chest. He grabbed him and shot up into the air as he let him go, causing Rodriguez to crash into the ground.

Rodriguez's transformation died on him as he shook the dirt out of his hair. "Man, maybe I should retire from being a Rider;"

"That could work." Hiran replied holding his hand out in Rodriguez's direction and charging a similar blast. He shot it, and he, in return caught the blast, trying hard to force it back. Rodriguez begins to lose the power struggle as he starts to succumb to the strain. He then closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate...

"Hey Shade."

"Yes sir?"

"It's been an honor working with you my friend."

"Likewise sir, likewise..."

Rodriguez smiled and pushed his arm out the blast to let it engulf him and is partner. Hiran began to laugh as he killed one of the four Riders that stood in his way, and to top it off, he now had the Black JOKER card. As he ended the power surge, the smoke cleared reveled no one in the crater.

"What the? I didn't use that much power, his body shouldn't have disintegrated."

"That's because it didn't." Nolan's voice carried to the left of Hiran. He turned to see the Speed Kaiser form of Nolan's arsenal.

"Well, it looks like you made it. Great. Where's your friends? Abandoning you like last time?"

Nolan smirked. "Look up."

Hiran looked up and saw them, Power Mode and Flight mode, being evenly matched against Darren.

"Now, with those three doing their thing, let's have our fight."

Nolan suggested, detaching his shuriken from his back.

"I've waited three years to kill that smart ass of yours. Get ready."

Hiran charged at him as the two clashed their weapons together.

* * *

Meanwhile up on the roof, Darren dodged sword swipes from Yuliya, while shooting at Tim. One of the stray bullets hits Yuliya in the arm, making her right arm become useless at this point. Tim moved her out the way so he and Darren could fight, One vs One.

"So, I heard you hate to lose GunFights." Darren stated, reloading his pistols and sniper ammo.

"I do, have you been studying me?" Tim asked, reloading his weapons and canceling out the Power Claw, reverting to his original Marksmen Mode.

"Well when your a bounty hunter, you need to learn about all of your targets; strengths, weaknesses and things of that nature."

"Well just to let you know, I have no weaknesses."

"Really now, so if I was to shoot your friend, you wouldn't feel anything?" he aimed at Yuliya, and took a shot, purposely missing and hitting the edge of the roof.

"Well, that's not a weakness; not for my part at least."

"Oh, then who's part is it?"

"Yours." Tim replied, taking a quick shot at Darren. Darren fell back, shooting at Tim, who barrel rolled to his left. The two began to shoot at each other, slowly making their way to each other before fighting hand to hand, with Darren being more skilled than Tim. Yuliya watched the fight as she began to hear footsteps from the staircase of the rooftop. Tim and Darren also stopped fighting, hearing the footsteps. Up the stairs came a silver and black colored Rider, a black gauntlet on his left arm, with a box on it's belt like a trading card game deck case. Something like black cards resembling a bar-code covered the helmet as it's blue eyes overlapped it.

"Who the hell are you?" Darren asked the mysterious new figure. The figure looked up continued to walk across the roof, drawing four cards. He held his gauntlet up and open it, sliding the first card in. He closed it, as it announced: ATTACK RIDE: FUTURE.

With that command a Grey holographic wall appeared behind him. He then slid the other three cards into the brace as they announced something that shocked the three.

KAMEN RIDE: FANG: ARCHER, FANG: TITAN FANG: SWORDSMAN!

"My name, I Sam Williams;" The figure replied. "I am the captain of SADE's Strike Force, and Also, I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. You better remember that!" he said again as another wall appeared in front of him. He walked through and disappeared as three new Riders emerged from the previous one. The first one was a Female Rider, dressed in orange, red and silver armor, having traits of a Raptor, by the design of her helmet and her Fang Beast. Also on her back was a crossbow, with a docking for her Fang Beast to attach itself, like a grip on the trigger. The second was covered in what looked like heavy armor, in a swamp green and black colored armor as the gator themed Rider had on it's back what seemed to be a Hammer-like weapon. His Fang Beast's docking port was located on the hilt of the hammer. Finally the last was Shark theme, having traits of a Blade Master, with it's swords on it's sides. The docking port wasn't on any part of the blades however because the docks were inside of the white shark's mouth. The three walked together in the middle of the battlefield and stopped, looking at who was there.

"Oh man, they have reinforcements!" Kiba said.

"Crap what will we do?"

"You'll sit here and die so we can move on to our next job;" Savage replied. "Okay you three, attack the Claw Rider and the girl then go after-"

"We don't follow your orders." The Archer Rider replied sternly.

"Say what?" Darren asked.

"We work for SADE; No one else, not no traitors, or D-Brid." The Titan replied.

"Speaking of which, your Kamen Rider FANG Hunter mode, correct?" The swordsman asked him.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"It shows in our History banks, that you died tonight, by the hands of us, who were sent here from one year from the future by the orders of Major Yuliya Kim, Captain Timothy Johnson, and Lieutenant first class Nolan Johnson." The archer answered. "So if that's the case then I hope you have a safe trip to wherever we're sending you."

"Why you little brats! I'm killing you all in one shot!" Darren slid Savage on the rifle and preformed the savage shot on the three.

"I got this guys." The swordsman replied, drawing his blades.

The titan sighed. "Oh great, Will says he "Got this." I can't wait to see this blow up."

Will shrugged his shoulders and slashed the tiger away with ease.

"How's that? And you doubted me Josh, get out of here." Will said.

"Will... his voice sounds familiar." Tim said.

"Really? Where do you know it from?"

"Will's a freshman in McKee. He's on the robotics team."

Josh shrugged his shoulders as well. "Well, that's a first. Okay, my turn to blow stuff up." Josh took his hammer and smashed the roof, so that it sent a small shock wave across the floor, causing Darren to shoot into the air in pain as the shock wave sent him flying off the roof.

"Okay, your up Amy;" Josh told the last rider.

"Okay then." Amy jumped off the roof and began to slide her Fang Beast off her arm as she activated her Final Slash Attack.

"Raptonic barrage!" Amy pulled the trigger as her crossbow shot an array of arrows, each hitting Darren. As Darren struggled to take his pistol and kill one of the riders, Amy moved out the way as Tim was behind her, armed with his sniper, activating his Final Slash Attack.

"Like I said, I hate losing Gun Fights; doesn't mean that I'm going to start now... Shadow Sniper!"

Tim shot the bullet that disappeared with the night sky. Darren had absolutely no time to react as the bullet made contact as he crashed into the ground, his armor exploding in a small blast.. The transformation canceled, Savage was destroyed in the blast and Darren was left, in the ground, blood dripping from his mouth and on his shirt. The other two FANG riders jumped down, with Josh taking Yuliya down with them.

"Well, congratulations, you we're able to kill me; it was fun being a Rider and all, and personally the life of a bounty hunter has it's ups and downs, but in the end, It's one hell of a Ride. As a token of my gratitude for letting me have fun, here's the organization I work for.

He struggled to reach his pocket as he pulled out a business card he held it up in the air, Tim taking it and Darren smiled as he died.

The four canceled their transformations, with Tim meeting the three new Riders at eye level. The first, Amy, was tall for her age, having long black hair with a dinosaur bone Barrett in the corner of it. She was dressed in a regular SADE Uniform, but her Black Jacket covered her orange shirt, which was unique because of the traditional white color that most females had. The Second, Will was a bit shorter than Amy, having facial hair, including a mustache and a light beard. He was obviously Spanish descent due to his dark skin color and his jet black hair that spiked a bit. He was dressed in the typical black SADE Uniform for the Guys and he had a white shirt on with a picture of a Katana-like sword design in the middle. The last was Josh; a Tall husky guy, no bigger than Tim, with short brown hair and the same uniform with the same colored shirt as his Rider armor, Swamp Green and black.

"What's Shadow?" Tim asked, examining the card.

"A Terrorist organization that arose in 2011 under the command of a D-Brid, who took the Title of ACE, who is using the organization to fuse Dreamon Technology and Rider Technology, creating an group that we call D-Shifters. These Dreamon have the ability to not only to evolve into D-Brids, but have evolved even further, to creating and storing their powers into their own Rider beast, examples would be the KING, Red and Black JOKER and the new Red JOKER, having the ability to shift between a organic-like Dreamon form, or a machine-like Rider form at will. Our commanders ordered us to come to this time to make sure you were aware of the coming trouble. Besides it's a slow day anyway." Amy explained.

"What do you mean slow day?"

"Oh I mean that we won the fight, and we were bored, so the commanders sent us to make sure you got the message."

"So you didn't come to help us?"Tim asked flatly.

"Oh we did, history said so."

"And if it didn't?"

"Then we messed up bad."

"Ah, okay."

the same holographic portal opened up alerting the trio.

"Well, that's our ride, we'll see you soon." Amy said as she led her team into the portal."

the three are heard. Making comments about the passed moments, laughing at how easy Darren was, etc.

"Those are some ignorant kids." Yuliya said.

"No kidding." Kyuki agreed.

"Uh guys!" Jessie's voice called from the top of the building. "I know you guys won and all, but can you untie me?"

"Wow, she was so quiet that I forgot about her." Tim honestly replied. "I got it." Tim raced back up the steps to go and retrieve her.

"Well we did our part, it's your turn Nolan, finish it off..."

* * *

Back with Nolan and Hiran, Hiran begins to stop holding back, knocking around Nolan like it's nothing. Nolan feels his pain increase as he looks around, noticing how quiet it was getting.

"Well it seems, that your troops are all gone."

"Heh, they may be dead, but they're far from gone." Hiran replied. He held his arms up towards the sky as the scattered sand begin to join him.

"What's he doing?" Nolan questioned.

The sand caused the Rider to Grow in size, eventually becoming a machine-like version of D-Kaiser.

"Now boy, embrace death!" Hiran said as the monster screeched. The monster let out a huge blast of energy that blew Nolan away, making him crash into a few buildings behind him. The sight of this made Tim and Yuliya jump up as they saw their friend, get massacred by a monster that only needed to literally twitch to do serious damage.

"He needs our strength." Yuliya said. She took the Flight Claw and threw it into the air. Nolan saw it and used the Super Turbo Shot to allow it to attach to his brace and disperse. Tim saw that and did the same with his power Claw, giving Nolan the needed strength to achieve his final Transformation.

"TRINITY MODE!" The brace called out when Nolan slid Kaiger onto his brace. The three armors fused together with Kaiser Mode as Trinity mode was activated. Nolan wasted no time with his Final Slash Attack, sending a flying side kick towards the Machine beast. Hiran didn't know what he was doing, allowing him to be caught up in the attack, destroying him. The viewers at home celebrated once again that the city was saved, again."

Nolan smiled as he canceled the transformation and met with his friends, with them proud of what they accomplished.

"Now all we need to do is Graduate from High School and we're done." Nolan said happily, but tired.

"Come on hero," Yuliya said. "Let's take you home."

The group of friends began to walk back to HQ where the police were going to personally take them back. Jessie walked slowly behind her, having a hard time, shaking a feeling she had. She looked at the sand on the ground and turned to walk, when out of nowhere, Hiran began to form from the sand. He grabbed Jessie from behind and held her mouth shut to keep her from screaming. She reached out for Nolan and the others before blacking out again.

"Bastard. No one takes what deserves to be mine, especially no KING of Spades..."

* * *

The next day, Nolan woke well rested, he greeted his parents and got dressed for his graduation. He slipped on his green gown with the Gold Sash that went with it and he put the hat on. He smiled in the mirror, seeing himself as a hero and a Graduate. He slipped the gown off and took off the cap as he heard his father call for him, letting him know that it was time to leave.

When they got to the St George Theater, which was a historic theater in Staten Island near the school, Nolan met up with Tim who looked like something's off.

"Hey what's up?" Nolan asked him.

"Have you seen Jessie?"

"No she went home with us last night didn't she?"

Tim shakes his head, she went missing after the battle, no one's been able to find her."

"Again?" Nolan said stunned. "But how, there's no way that should've happened. Darren and Hiran were both killed you know that."

"Then how can you explain the sudden disappearance of the sand?"

"What are you saying?"

"He's saying that I survived..."

Nolan turned around and saw Hiran standing behind him, dressed in his graduation uniform.. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget? I'm graduating too."

"What did you do with Jessie?"

"She's you know, places."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you if you defeat me."

"Okay then, let's go."

"No, after we graduate; I don't want you to get kicked out because of a stupid fight."

"Stupid... You son of a-" Nolan started. Tim grabbed him holding Nolan back.

"I am going to kill you if Jessie's hurt in any sort of way, you understand?"

Hiran nodded. "Excellent. That violent temper is exactly what I want to fight against; you better save it for later."

Hiran walked inside the theater with Nolan, breaking down.

"I can't protect her... No matter how much I try, something's always taking her away from me."

"Well, that why you have follow your rules. Rule #1 is to protect your close ones; Protecting Jessie should be your main concern now. Rule #2 is to protect the world. With me and Yuliya, you should have no problem beating him. Rule 3# is get the job done, meaning, kill him once and for all. Rule 4# is to not become attached. In this case, don't wrap your mind so much on Jessie, just focus on what you have to do. Rule #5, Believe in yourself. Give yourself more credit. You saved the world once you can do it again." Tim spoke.

"Rule #6..." Yuliya's voice echoed from behind them. "Don't let anyone stand in your way, if Hiran has Jessie, then Break through and get to her. Rule 7# know where your teammates are. If you need help, Me and Timmy will be near so we can support you.

Rule #8, never give up, we haven't and neither should you. Rule #9, Always make sacrifices. Out of all the people who helped us make it this far, their sacrifices made us into the people we are to day. And finally Rule #10, is to have fun, because after this, you're going to deserve it..."

Nolan wiped his eyes and looked at his friends. Tim and Yuliya took their Power Claw and Flight Claw respectively as Nolan took them and put them in his pocket.

"Thanks you guys; for everything."

"Yeah yeah, thank us for after you get your girl." Tim joked.

"Yeah, right." Nolan held his hand out, and Tim responded by clutching it. They they left to join their class while Yuliya went to find a seat.

* * *

An hour later passed as the ceremony winded down when the principal gave out her final words. The graduating class all took their caps off, wanting to throw them in the air. Nolan looked down in the aisle across from him seeing Hiran sliding his scythe key into his brace. Kaiger gets the memo and retrieves the shuriken out of his pocket and transforming as Drac flew in from under Hiran's seat. Nolan slid the three claws on his other brace, setting up for trinity mode.

"It was an honor to be your principal all these years..."

"Five." Hiran counted down.

"I hope you all have bright futures ahead..."

"Four." Nolan continued.

"So without further ado..."

"Three." Hiran went.

"That I present to you..."

"Two." Nolan went.

"The Graduating Class of 2010!"

"One!" they both said in unison.

The teens then threw their hats into the air, giving Nolan and Hiran the signal to transform.

"HENSHIN!" they both called as Trinity Mode and Reaper Mode howled through the clapping as the sounds of the armor activation came clear where the source was as Nolan and Hiran fought, jumping over the teens.

Hiran used his scythe to get people to move out his way, trying to make it to Nolan. Nolan jumped in, drawing both blades, and attacking Hiran who got hit, due to the distracting and freighted people. Hiran pointed up as he dove upward, breaking through the roof, causing Nolan to follow. When Nolan reached the top, Hiran laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You have an audience member." he said, pointing behind him.

Nolan turned around to see Jessie behind him, tied up and hanging on a rusted pipe over the parking lot of the theater. Nolan curses under his breath and charged at Hiran again. Hiran then grabbed both of his blades and ripped them out of his hands, kicking and sending Nolan flying back. Nolan crashed into the building and dropped hard on the concrete, blood seeping through part of his now cracked armor.

"Wow, I guess it was worth holding back." Drac commented. Hiran, Finish it now.

"Nolan!" Jessie screamed at the top of her lungs, tears rolling down her face. "Please don't die, Please don't die, please!"

"As you wish. After you, I'll go after Tim, and Yuliya, and anyone else who dares to defy me." He detaches Drac and reattaches him onto the bottom part of the scythe creating the Final Slash Attack.

"HELL CRASHER!" Hiran roared as he chucked the scythe, It spun like a Saw as Hiran preformed a Rider Kick, giving it more power and the image of a Bat formed from the combination, ready to kill Nolan.

"NOLAN WAKE UP!" Jessie cried out.

Nolan suddenly woke up, and slid his claw on his other brace activating the Trinity Impact Final Slash Attack. Speed Kaiser, Power Kaiser and Flight Kaiser all appeared and leapt into the air and did a triple Rider Kick in the form of the Liger Beast. The two beast fought each other as the Bat swarmed around the Liger, giving it little area to move. Hiran put even more strength into it, making the Bat bite the Liger. The liger roared in pain, as Nolan was losing the fight.

"I can't give up!" Nolan starts to have flashbacks from his first fight as a rider, and his adventures, gaining all of his memories fully.

"FINAL SLASH ATTACK!" the mechanical voice called out as something that looked like Kamen Rider Claw Samurai Mode appeared and slashed the bat, weakening it's grip on the Liger.

Nolan looked down at the figure, watching it revert to Dominick, before fading with the wind. Nolan Took the opportunity to unleash Trinity Mode's full power as the Liger pounced on the damaged Bat and annihilated it. The image engulfs Hiran as he screamed in terror as the event ended with a midair explosion.

* * *

Nolan changed to Flight Kaiser briefly to retrieve Jessie, who wrapped her arms around him, relieved that he was safe. He flew down to the ground as the graduating class and his friends waited for them to come.

They landed as they clapped for their victory. As they congratulated them for their hard work, Hiran's voice faintly spoke.

"Not... Yet!"

Hiran, barely hanging on to his Rider form now, with no power left and slowly dying, threw Nolan one of his swords as he held the other.

"Come at me! I'll kill you now!" Hiran ordered.

Nolan figured it as a death wish as he obeyed the command. The two stood across from each other and then bolted towards one another, watch making a sword strike when they met. They stood behind one another as Nolan fell to his knees, the transformation canceling out. Hiran smirked. Well it looks like you win, but what else should I expect from the KING of Spades? Hiran's armor started to turn to sand as it broke down, he fell into the pile of sand as his own body reverted to the same pile. The wind blew scattering the sand and ash from the crowd of people.

Nolan clutched his side seeing the wound, but realizing that it was a light cut. "He did that on purpose..."

"Nolan, are you okay?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, are you?"

"Gah, you idiot! You scared me! I thought you died!"

"Okay, the you're okay then. That's good."

"Don't scare me like that. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

"Yeah but I'm here, so yay." he replied.

Jessie smiled and hugged him, and also gave him a light kiss. "Thanks for saving me, bodyguard."

Jezebel and Noah appeared behind the two as Jezebel knelt next to Kaiger.

"I told you they'd kiss when this was over, didn't I?"

Kaiger nodded. "You were right."

"What was that about?" Noah asked.

Jezebel came back up and patted Noah on his head. "Don't worry Kitty-kat. I'll explain later."

Noah blushed at the nickname. "Kitty-kat?"

Kaiger laughed at those two as Tim and Yuliya smiled along with everyone else there...

* * *

Two days later...

That Saturday afternoon, as a 'thank you' for their hard work, Rodriguez barbequed on the roof for the agents and whoever else wanted to come.

Tim and Yuliya sat at a table playing a fierce game of spit, while Jessie went around taking pictures with Nolan, Noah and Jezebel thinking of songs to play on her guitar.

"Okay, do you know: Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson?" Nolan asked.

Jezebel then played the first minute of the song with no problem.

"Okay: Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park?"

Jezebel plays it with no problem. "Come on guys, give me a hard one."

"Okay I definitely have one: Awake by Pillar."

"I know that one." she replied playing the opening tune of the song.

"Do you know the lyrics?" Nolan asked again.

"Why do you want this song so bad?"

"I don't know it fits with our adventure, doesn't it?"

"Never thought of it. Play it, I wanna hear it." Jessie replied, sitting next to Nolan.

"Okay okay, Here goes." Jezebel played the opening again and began to sing:

"Midnight, I've fallen fast asleep  
Daylight, I can't remember anything  
So many questions that get in the way  
About the place I keep sleeping awake

So wake me, and tell me what you see  
Let me, walk with you in the streets  
The streets with no name cause I feel far away  
And as I wake I only fail to remember

Why do I feel like I'm slipping away?  
Why do I feel so far away?  
Wake me up inside my dreams,  
Just in time for me to believe...

"Satisfied?" She asked.

The group of friends clapped for her musical talents as Rodriguez announced that the food was ready. The gang then raced up to get the food, as they enjoyed the rest of the evening...

[The End]

[Ending song: Awake by Pillar]

* * *

Meanwhile at the SADE Tokyo branch...

Watashi wa, watashi wa kono higeki o shiraseru itadaki arigatōgozaimasu sanshō shite kudasai. Tenki no yoi hi no shirei-kan ga arimasu. (I see, Thank you for letting me know about this tragedy. have a nice day Commander.)

The man hung up the phone and opened his drawer, pulling out a deck of ACE of Spades Cards. He flicks through them as he puts them back into the desk. His intercom goes off altering him about an upcoming meting. He takes his suit jacket and walks towards the door, turning off the lights and closing the door...

* * *

**[**_**(^.^)Super Hero Time Movie Edition! part 2 (^.^)**_**]**

Nolan: Hey there all! How'd you enjoy this two month worth of blood sweat and tears?

(audience claps while Tim walks up)

Tim: and just to let you know, this is entirely fictional, in that there are two things: #1 Hiran would touch Nolan, or in this case shuriken16, and he'd disperse into dust. #2 Jessie and Nolan in real life... No. here in a fantasy? I guess, it's all his imagination so what do I care? Long story short, shuriken16 is a small little man and Hiran is just as he's described in the story, more or less.

Nolan: I feel sad for my real life counterpart. But anyway, lets move on to part 2 of our surprise! Which I featured during Darren's Last Fight! The FANG trio, and the infamous Neo decade who hasn't been with us for the last year. Hopefully he'll have an appearance with his series updated but for now, let's welcome Amy Josh and Will into our family!"

(Amy Josh and Will walk onto the stage, but get immediately shoved off.)

Tim: Don't worry, they'll have their own super hero time. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this presentation of Shuriken16 Productions and Don't forget to leave a review. Seriously it's a movie what'd you expect?

Nolan: And one more thing: the movie trailer titles mention are some of my favorite stories from people who either I loved their stories or they reviewed so I thought I'd return the favor. Good night everybody!


End file.
